Everything has changed
by M-Stevenson
Summary: "You smell like sunshine... and gun powder. Two of my favorites things." These simple words changed a lot of things between Kensi and Deeks. But, life always strikes at you when you're not prepared to.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost 4 am when his phone ring. His head was under his pillow and he tried to ignore the ringtone. After 3 or 4 rings, he decided to answer the call. He clumsily took the phone, almost making it fall.

"Deeks…

- Mr Deeks, this is Hetty.

- Oh hey Hetty, what…

- Let me finish, Mr Deeks, said Hetty, firmly. "

He sat in his bed, suddenly awake. He listened to Hetty, very carefuly. At the end of the call, he stayed in his bed, unable to say anything or do anything.

The street lights were dancing on his face, he pulled up his collar while watching one side and the other of the street, to see if Sam's car would finally appear. He heard the sound of the engine roaring at the corner of the street. Sam stopped abruptly next to him and opened the door.

Deeks jumped in the car, closed the door while Sam was pressing on the accelerator. They stood silent until they reached the office. The streets were quiet, there were only some peasant with their dogs, walking down the streets.

They stopped in front of the precinct. Phones were ringing, Hetty's chair was empty. Deeks heard voices in the lab. It was Eric's and Callen's. He ran in the stairs and entered the lab.

"Eric, if you please could…

- Where is she!? Asked Deeks, almost yelling at his partners."

Hetty turned back to him.

"I, Mr Deeks, am the one asking questions. Mr Callen, could you please bring a cup of coffee for Mr Deeks? Thank you."

Callen went out of the room. Everyone was silent, waiting for Hetty to speak. She walked next to Deeks. His hair was messy, his features were dug and it was still possible to see the imprint of the pillow on his cheeks.

"I'd like you to take a seat Mr Deeks, and relax. We can't work if we can't reflect together."

Callen came back with a cup of coffee and gave it to Deeks.

"Mr Beane, please.

- Well, started Eric, still wearing his Spiderman pajamas, the system received a warning call from Kensi's phone, around 2 am.

- You mean, asked Deeks, she pressed the used the warning function of her phone? You're sure there's no misfunction or anything else that could have activated it?

- We are sure, Deeks, answered Nell. There is no possible way it has been activated without Kensi wanting it.

- And do we have any idea about where she is now? Asked Deeks.

- Not for the moment, Mr Deeks. And we hoped you could maybe help us.

- Me? Why? "Answered Deeks, looking at his partners, hoping he could find any support in their eyes. They were all looking at Hetty.

" We know you're the last one who saw her tonight.

- Wait, what? You, you mean you put me under surveillance? He was now standing in front of his partners.

- I'd like to remember you something : every NCIS agents and coworkers are under surveillance. Not that I want to know about your private life, but only because you could be in trouble, anywhere, any time."

She stopped talking and looked at two people who were working in the corner of the room.

"Exucse me, could leave us alone, just for one second?" The left the room. Nell, Eric, Callen, Sam, Hetty and Deeks were now alone.

"We know you and Kensi were together, last night. Hetty was speaking very calmly, gently? We don't judge anything, Mr Deeks. We just would like you to tell us what you did, where you went, and when you left her alone."

Deeks ran his hand over his face, as if he wanted to clear his memories.

"We left the office at 7 am. I drove her to her home and went to my house to take a shower and change clothes. I picked up her at 8 am and we went to the Restaurant.

- Which restaurant? Asked Nell.

- Hum… The Palm. After that, we walked a little, talked, I bought her an Vanilla double Oreo Chunk Ice Cream on the beach then I drove her back to her house.

- What time was it, when you left her?

- It was… 12 am. "

They stood silent for a moment, then Hetty said :

"Well, thank you for this very… precise informations about your time with Miss Blye. Eric, Nell, I want you to make everything in your power to find her phone, trace her, or anything that would help us to localize her. Mr Callen and Mr Hanna, you will please go to the location were her car was found, when Mr Deeks was at his home. We stay in touch.

And me, Hetty, what do I do? Where do I go, how can I help?

Come with me."

Sam and Callen left. Deeks went down the stairs, very slowly, almost like a ghost. He had so many things in his head that he almost didn't hear Hetty when she told him to take a seat.

"Mr Deeks, first of all I want you to know that I understand it's difficult for you, not to know where your… partner is. That's why I've got one question, one simple but very important question to ask you.

- I'm listening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, guys! Hope you'll like it! Just remember I'm french so, if there is any mistake, please forgive me ;). don't hesitate to review, I always appreciate.**

* * *

Deeks was looking at Hetty in the eyes. He was waiting for her to ask her question. She took a deep breath and said :

"I'd like to know if Mrs Blye and you are only partners or if you are a couple, too. You may not like my question, but I need to know.

- Why, Hetty ? Why is it so important ? Answered Deeks.

- I need to know, not because I want to know everything about you or because I want you to feel embarassed. It's important for me to know if you'll work as LAPD or as Mrs Blye's boyfriend.

- Hetty, if I can be honest, it doesn't really matter. I will search for her until I find where she is. I will hunt the person that took her away from us. I will bring her back here. "

He rose from his chair and started to walk, when Hetty called him.

" Mr Deeks. " She was looking at him with her i-didn't-tell-you-to-leave look.

" I'm not Kensi's boyfriend." His voice trembled as he uttered these few words.

They stood looking at each other for seconds, then Hetty said :

" Go bring her back, Mr Deeks."

* * *

Callen and Sam arrived where Kensi's car had been found. They walked to a group of cops.

" Hey, NCIS agents Hanna and Callen. Agent Blye is one of our colleague. Said Callen.

- So, what do we have ? Asked Sam.

- There's blood, a lot of blood. We already sent some to the lab, to know if it's agent Blye's or someone's else. Come with me, said the cop. Here, he said, squatting, we can see…

- Tire tracks, a truck or a van probably, said Callen before the cop talked.

- There is also a knife that was given to the driver's seat. And the seat belt was cut. Here you can see footprints deep in the ground, there are few, which suggests that the person brought his vehicle near agent Blye's car.

- Ok, thank you for the informations. "

The cop left. Sam looked at Callen and said :

" We should call Eric, see if he can find anything from the on board camera from Kensi's car.

- And he should check if he can see anything from security cameras. "

* * *

Deeks arrived at Kensi's appartment. It was strange for him to come back here without her, considering he was there a few hours ago, smiling and laughing with her. He picked up the lock and switched on the light.

The tv was on, there was a mug of tea on the table, almost full. Kensi's diary was open. He closed it without trying to read it. Then, he sat on the couch and finaly took the diary.

" May, 25th.

I spent the night with Deeks. I realized I never call him Marty, but it would be too weird to start now. I'm still amazed by the way he can make me smile and laugh. I wonder… "

She didn't finish her sentence. Certainly something happend, a phone call or anything else which didn't allow her to finish.

He started to search for evidences in the appartment.

" Kensi, I swear if you come back, well I mean I swear when you'll be back, I'll offer you a vaccum cleaner. How can you even find anything here… "

There was papers with notes, billing, some photos. Nothing strange or helpfull for the case. He went to the kitchen. He saw a picture of them both on the fridge, one they took once when they went out with the rest of their partners. He smiled and realized he was missing her.

His phone rang suddenly.

" Deeks. Yes Eric ?

- Nell and I found something on a camera's video tape.

- Listening.

- When Kensi arrived at her rendez-vous a van stopped in front of her. The driver tried to take her off the car. There wasn't any gunshot, but we can see him carrying her and putting her in the van.

- Do you have any informations about the driver, or the car ?

- We've got a company name, for the van.

- Ok, I'm on my way, he said, closing the door behind him. "

* * *

It was already 8am when Deeks reached the precinct. Sam and Callen were already here. They took a cup of coffe and went to see what Nell and Eric had for them.

" So, started Nell, this is the video footage we told you about, Deeks.

- The van belongs to « Green Spaces Ent. », but we have a bad news for you guys. This society doesn't exist at all.

-What do you mean, asked Callen. It's a false company ?

-Yep . Somebody certainly bought a van and put a sticker on it to cover their tracks. Answered Eric. But we maybe have a lead. We just received some informations about the tires tracks that have been found next to Kensi's car. We'll search any garage that bought or mounted that brand and type of tires, to see if we can get anything. »

Hetty entered the room when Eric finished his sentence and faced Deeks :

" Mr Deeks, did you find anything at Mrs Blye's appartment ?

- Not really. I just noticed that her tv was on and there was a full mug of tea on her table. I guess she should have leave in a hurry. I don't think her rendez-vous was planned.

- All right, Mr Deeks. I'd like you to go see Mrs Blye's mother to inform her about what happened. We thought you would want to do it yourself.

- Hum, ok. Ok, i'm gonna do this. Eric, Nell, call me if you find anything.

- Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, I'd like to go to every garage that mounted the tires matching these from the van. We have to be quick and precise. One of our agent's life could be in danger"

* * *

Deeks arrived at Kensi's mother's house. He walked down the alley and knocked three time at the door. He waited for some seconds, then knocked again.

"Excuse me ! Someone behind Deeks was calling him. It was an old lady.

- Yes ?!

- I think my neighboor is absent. We didn't see her for days now.

- Do you know where she is ? I have to talk to her, it's very important.

- Oh, i don't know. She's maybe in vacation, because even her gardener doesn't come anymore.

- Wait, you said her gardener ?

- Yes, she told me she couldn't take care of her garden by herself, so she hired a gardener.

- Could you describe him ? Do you know the company he works for ?

- Oh, I didn't really see him, he seems to be tall, but he always wear a cap.

- And, excuse me but, do you remember the society he works for ? "

He took his phone and searched for Eric's number.

" I… i'm not sure, it was something like… Green..

- Green Spaces Ent ?

- Yes, you're right ! said the old lady, smiling.

- Ok, thank you very much. " He pressed the call button on his phone and ran to his car.

" Eric, I think i've got a lead ! ".


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, chapter 3 :) Some of you weren't happy with the style or with my grammar mistakes. I tried to improve it here and hope you'll be happy with it. As always, don't hesitate to review.**

* * *

''Eric, I've got a lead. I need you to check all Kensi's mother phone calls. I want you and Nell to verify if any numbers match some of Kensi's phone. Nope, don't tell anything to Hetty.''

He took some tools to pick up the door lock in his car and went back to Kensi's mother house and decided to start visiting the garden, behind the house and check if he could see any van's tracks. The grass had just been cut some days ago. He walked in the garden, hoping to find anything that could help them find Kensi.

His phone rang, it was Eric :

''Yes Eric ?''

''Nell found something, I put her on speakerphone.''

''We checked the numbers that Kensi's mother called and the ones that called her, then we compared them with the one in Kensi's phone. And we found a match.''

''Ok, tell me, who is it ? Do we know it ?''

''The number belongs to Alvaro Ramirez. 3 months in prison for minor stealing, some violence against cops... But nothing that could explain why he decided to make Kensi and her mother disappear.''

Deeks stiffened. He stood silent for some seconds then said he wanted them to check if he had any connections with Gardiola Ramirez. Eric told him they would call him at the end of their research.

He thanked them and went back to the garden. Everything was clear, no van's tracks or anything that could help him. He decided to go in the house. He crouched in front of the door and picked the lock up in less than 10 seconds.

In the house, everything seemed to be normal. Nothing was broken, there was roses on the table of the living room, some mail too. He went to the first floor but didn't notice anything strange.

He entered a little room, in which there was Kensi's mother computer. He plugged an usb wifi transmitter and called Nell.

''Nell, it's me, Deeks. I plugged the transmitter to Kensi's mother computer. Can you upload her data and check if there's anything strange in her e-mails of documents ? Ok, thank you ! And, did you find anything between Alvaro and Gardiola Ramirez ?''

'' Not yet, but who is Gardiola Ramirez ?''

''i'll explain it to you as soon as i'll be back from Kensi's mother house. See you.'' He stopped the call, unplugged the transmitter and decided to left the house. But before leaving, he went to the bedroom.

There was no missing clothes, suitcases was there, empty. He didn't have the feeling that his partner's mother had leave for vacations. He went to the garage, it was empty too. He sent an sms to Eric to ask them if they could verify if Kensi's mother car had been found in the last days. It was a white Camaro.

* * *

During the time when Deeks was at the house, Callen and Sam received the list from the garages that mounted the tires matching the tracks where Kensi's car had been found.

''Eric, can you please send us the address of the garage on the list you just received ? We'll try to see if any of them work on a van from Green Space Ent.''

''Ok, sending it to your phones right now. It shouldn't be too long, there is only 8 garages. It seems like the tires are not really common.''

''Ok, thank you Eric, answered Callen, looking at his phone. Most of the garage are at the other extremity of the city. We should go now.''

''Hum, maybe you should stay. Started Nell, a little bit confused. Deeks called us before, and told us he had a lead. He asked us to check some phone numbers and it seems like one of the numbers is both on Kensi's mother phone and on Kensi's.''

''And can we find this number in the call list of last night, asked Sam.''

''Yes, it seems to be the last number Kensi received a call from. Said Eric. We have a name for the owner of the phone but we don't know who he is at all.''

''But I know, said Deeks, walking through the doors.''

''And we would really appreciate if you could light our way and explain us, said Hetty.''

''Ok... Before I started working with you, I used to work only for LAPD. I once had to work on a drugs case. There was a big drugs trafic between Mexico and the USA. The chief of all this, we could even say the master, considering the power he had on his men, was a mexican named Gardiola Ramirez. I put him into jail, where he died some years ago. He had a son, I don't know his name but...''

''But you think Alvaro Ramirez could be his son, right ? Said Nell.''

''Yes, that's what I think. But I don't understand how and why he met Kensi and why he kidnapped her and her mother.''

''He maybe wanted to make you pay ? Suggested Sam. Pay for the fact that you and the LAPD broke their business and made them lose a lot of money.''

''The is a very good idea, Mr Hanna. But we now need to be sure we're on the good lead. Mr Callen and you will please go to check the garage list Eric gave you. Mr Deeks, I'd like you to stay here and work with Eric and Nell about the connections that could exist between this man you put into jail and Alvaro Ramirez.''

* * *

They did what Hetty asked them. Callen and Sam had left for maybe an hour when Nel shouted out loud :

'' Guys, guys come here ! We've got a gps signal from Kensi's phone !''

Eric and Deeks ran next to her. The signal was not very strong, but strong enough to identify the position of the phone. The phone was at the other extremity of the city.

Hetty asked Eric to call Sam and Callen. They were leaving the third garage they went to when Callen's phone rang.

''Yes Eric ?''

''Mr Callen, this is Hetty. I want you to go to the address that Eric will send on you phone. We just got a GPS signal from Miss Blye's phone.''

When then heard that, Sam and Callen looked at each other with a glimmer of hope.

''Mr Deeks and some backups will meet you there. We don't know what we'll find, so you have to be very very carefull. Let's bring her back.''

* * *

The address was located in a work area that seemed to have been abandonned. Callen, Sam and Deeks hid the car some meters before the buildings. The put on their vest, took their gun, verified their equipment then activated their audio support with Eric and Nell.

''Ok Eric, here we are, said Deeks. The backups are located around the buildings, on the rooftops and on the floor, ready to enter the action, if needed. We'll need you to tell us where to go.''

''Ok, you should see a big door, a few meters away from you. Do you see it ?''

''Yes, said Callen. We can see it.'' He made a sign to Deeks and Sam. They walked to the door, taking care of any sound and any light. The opened the door calmly and entered the building.

Eric told them they had to reach the fifth floor and that Kensi and her mother should be in one of the room.

''Eric, can you tell us if you have any thermal signature ?'' Sam wanted to be sure they wouldn't have to face too many opponents.

''There is, there is no thermal signature, Sam, answered Nell. We can see you and the rest of the NCIS agents but that's all.''

'' What do you mean, that's all ? Said Deeks. You still have the gps signal, don't you ?''

''Yes we do but we don't have any thermal signature, I swear.''

''Ok, tell me where the phone is. Can sam and Callen take the other staircase, the one on the left ?''

''yes, we will guide you.''

Deeks looked at his two partners, made a head check and took the staircase on the right. It was difficult to see something, there was no light, the atmosphere was quite dark and they didn't use any flashlight, to avoid being discovered.

They arrived in front of the door that Eric designated. Sam made a few steps back then hit the door with his feet. They entered the room.

''NCIS, FEDERAL AGENT. Clear...'' Deeks had entered the room first. He put his gun down and looked at the table in front of them. The phone was on it.

''The phone is here, said Callen, but they're gone.''

''Ok, please come back to the precinct, Nell and Eric will look if they can find anything.''

Sam and Callen were leaving the room when Deeks called them.

''Guys, come here. There a letter.''

Callen took it from Deeks hands and read it.

''Deeks, it's for you.'' said Sam, handing it to his colleague.

Deeks took the paper and read '' Good start, you found the phone. But the girls and I are somewhere else. I'll contact you later to tell you the rules of the game. See you soon, Marty.''

Deeks was furious, almost uncontrollable when they reached the precinct. When they was on the road back to the precinct, Nell and Eric had find a connection between the two Ramirez.

* * *

'' Your idea was right, Deeks. Alvaro Ramirez is Gardiola Ramirez's son. And all our case certainly finds its roots in the case you worked on with LAPD.''

''But, said Sam, We did he kidnapped Kensi and her mother ? What is the connection with that old case ?''

''I am the connection, Sam. When I put his father into jail, Ramirez told me he would make me pay for that. He decided to include Kensi because he knew... He knew I would care.''

He had just finished his sentence when Kensi's phone rang.

''Mr Beale, be ready to track the call. Mr Deeks, try to make him talk as much as possible.''

Everyone in the room stood silent when Deeks took the call.

''Deeks.''

''hey Marty. I can see that you found the phone. I hope you're not to disappointed to see that your girlfriend wasn't there. She prefers my company.''

''How is she, Ramirez ? Is she ok ?''

Eric made a sign with his hand to Deeks, to make him understand he needed Ramirez to talk more, in order to locate where the call was from.

''Don't worry about her. I will tell you the rules of my game.''

''I don't play any game. You don't decide. You're like your father. You think you can make people act like you want. But I'm not that kind of guy.''

''If you want to see your girlfriend back, you'll have to follow the rules.''

"Listen to me. If you want to mess with me, or with my team, just think about the consequences. I'll hunt, i'll find you. I'll make you're life a living hell if you touch the one I love."

''I'm happy to see that you're still that silly LAPD cop who thinks he can always break the rules. This time, it won't work. I'll call you later, Marty.''

* * *

**And this is the end for now :) So, what do you guys think about all this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**And, chapter 4 :) Only 2 chapters left! Don't forget to review guuys :) and thank you very much for all the previous reviews!**

* * *

''Eric, did you get anything ?'' Asked Callen.

''Nope, I didn't. They talked long enough but it was all encrypted and I couldn't break the protections. This guy is certainly not a pro but he probably works with someone able to hide their position and protect their communications. Nell and I are going to work on it."

Everyone in the room was terribly disappointed. Hetty said she had a phone call to make and that she would come back to give her orders.

''You should all take a little break, go eat something. I know you care about Miss Blye, we all do, but I need you to be able to work in the best conditions and for that, you need to eat and relax, as much as possible.''

She left the room, followed by the rest of the team. They ordered some pizzas and sat on the couch, next to their desks.

* * *

"Where is Deeks? Said Nell."

"I thought he left the OPS Center with us" said Eric, turning his back to see where he was.

"I'll go search for him" said Nell, leaving the rest of the group.

She walked outdoor and saw him backed to the wall. He was reading text messages from Kensi's phone. He looked tired. They were used to see him laughing, joking, messing with Kensi. They always considered him as an ungrown child. But now, he was carrying all the weight of his partner's disappearance on his shoulders.

"Hey… You okay? Well, I mean… How do you feel?"

Deeks turned to Nell and smiled.

"I'm… I'm tired. But I think we all are, aren't we?"

"You know, we'll do everything we can to find Kensi and her mother."

"I know. It helps, to be surrounded by a good team. But I feel guilty."

"You shouldn't. It's not your fault, Deeks."

"I should have stay with her, you know. Protect her."

"You couldn't know it would happen. The only thing you can do now is to stay strong for her because, if there's a moment when she needs you to believe in you, it's now. You know she would never let discouragement get in her way. Remember all the good things she gave you for 3 years now and use them as strength."

She put her hand on his arm, as an encouragement, and went back in the precinct. He stood outside for a moment, thinking about Kensi and her mother and wondering why Ramirez had decide to show up so many years after his very first case.

* * *

He was still outdoor when the pizzas were delivered. He brought them to his partners. It was the first time since the beginning of the case where they had a moment for them, to just sit and relax a little.

"Deeks, you know the Ramirez family pretty well, right?" Asked Sam.

"It depends on what you mean with pretty well. But if you mean that I know the rules of their games, yes I do. Why?"

"What do you think their next move will be? They took Kensi and her mother. Well, we should say they took Kensi's mother then Kensi. They gave us their previous position by activating Kensi's phone GPS. And then, they call us. They always have a head start on us."

"Hum… I, I don't really know what their next move will be. Be there is one thing I know about them. Maybe you'll find it strange but for them, the family is very important. I think… I think we should change the rules of the game.  
As you said, they always have a head start on us. We have to make an unexpected move and force them to change their plans. And for that, let's start with the family."

"You know it's a very dangerous move?" Hetty was behind him.

"Yes Hetty, I know it. That's why I'm gonna go alone. I know them, I don't fear them and I don't think they'll expect me to come right to their doorsteps."

"It's not about the fact to fear them or anything else, Mr Deeks. We just can't let you go alone. One team of NCIS agents will follow you, as backup. I can't run the risk to lose another NCIS Agent."

As Hetty was speaking, Nell received an e-mail on her computer.

"Guys, excuse me to interrupt you Hetty, but I think we've got something."

"All right, everybody up then, let's see what we have, shall we!"

The all walked up to the OPS Center. Nell started to explain what she had just receive.

"I got an e-mail from one of the garage that mounted the same model of tires that were on the Green Spaces Ent. Van.  
The van is actually at the garage, they have to change a tire."

"Do we know why? Asked Callen."

"No, we don't. But we can call."

Eric dialled the number. The phone rang 4 or 5 times before someone answered. Callen started to speak.

"It is NCIS Special Agent Callen. I call you because we got an e-mail from you about a Green Spaces Ent. Van."

"I'm sorry but the boss can't answer your questions, agent Callen. But I was expecting your call."

The voice had a strong mexican accent. They all recognized that it was Ramirez.

"Ramirez, it's Deeks."

"Marty, happy to hear you again. Just for the record, don't even try to reach the garage or everyone here is gonna die. I didn't think that this man could be stupid enough to send you an e-mail while we were there."

"Ramirez, leave him alone, he has nothing to do with all of this. What the hell do you want? Revenge?"

"Revenge? No. Come on Marty, I thought you would have more imagination than that. You put my father in prison, you broke my family, you broke my mother… I'd like you to know exactly the same. But, poor Marty, you don't even have any family, you don't even know what it means to have a father. So, I decided to broke the little family that you're trying to build. Keep your ears wide open, I'll call you later."

* * *

Hetty looked at Sam and G.

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna. I want you to go to the garage and check if everyone's ok. Just wait for some minutes, to be sure they'll be gone. We don't want anyone to die. Mr Beale, I wan't you to check every security cameras around the garage and do your best to follow the van. I want to know where they'll go."

Sam and G left the room right after that. There was pressure in the air. Eric and Nell were already working on the security cameras.

"Mr Deeks, a word in my office please." The left the OPS Center and went to Hetty's office.

"Please, take a seat."

Deeks sat in front of Hetty and waited for her to speak.

"Mr Deeks, you said that you wanted to go right to Ramirez's door steps. I'm not a huge fan of this idea but I decided to trust you on this."

"Thank you Hetty."

"But I want you to explain to me what you're waiting for from this meeting. I won't let you go alone, there will be back up, but I want you to explain the true meaning of this."

"Ok. As I said, family is very important for them. So, I'll go find Ramirez's mother and ask her some questions about his son. I doubt that she would like it, but not letting them decide of the rules will be a strong move, show them we don't wait for them but act in our own way will be a strong sign of our determination to bring back Kensi and her mother."

"I hope you're right, Mr Deeks. I hope you're right."

* * *

Deeks arrived at Ramirez's location. It was a big house, bought with the money earned thank to their illegals activities.

He parked the car in front of it. He verified he had his gun. NCIS squad was on rooftops and around the house. He started walking down the alley.

Two big, tough guys appeared, yelling him to stop.

"I'm LAPD Detective Marty Deeks. I want to talk to Alvaro Ramirez's mother."

One of the man took his phone while the other was taking Deeks' gun away. The first man made a sign to his colleague, to make him understand he could bring Deeks to Alvaro Ramirez's mother.

The men pushed him in the kitchen. One of them stood with them, looking like some kind of strange mexican bodyguard.

"Marty Deeks. Said the woman, facing him. I don't know why but I always had the feeling that we would meet again. I remembered you very well. In fact, how could I forget the face of the one who sent me husband to prison."

"I send to prison a man that sold drugs to young people on the street. You think I destroyed your life, but your family destroyed so much more than I did."

"What do you want? Who do you think you are to show up here? I could ask my men to hurt or even kill you, to put you in the cellar, to torture you, anything I want…. And you have the guts to come here, in my kitchen. Are you stupid? Or maybe you're still that arrogant baby boy who felt like a hero after arresting my husband?"

"I just came so that you can give your son a message. He kidnapped my partner and her mother. He thinks he can tell me what to do and when to do it. He's wrong. Your whole family is wrong."

He walked a little closer to her. The man behind him started to move but she made him a sign to tell him to stand at his place.

"This is the message : you don't decide the rules. We do. As we did years and years ago."

Ramirez's figure went all pale and she could have kill him just with her eyes. He started to walk to the door, when he turned back.

"It smells very good, Mrs Ramirez." He said with a smile.

"I always liked cooking. And you know, we don't win a war with ghosts."

"Don't forget, tell your soldiers I say hi."

* * *

In the same time, Callen and Sam reached the garage. They parked the car in a street near the garage, so that no one could see them.

"Eric, can you tell us if they are still here?"

"Ok Callen, the security cameras show that they left some minutes ago. Nell is trying to follow the van thanks to security cameras along the streets."

"Ok, thank you Eric. Any news from Deeks? " Asked Sam

"Not for the moment. We keep in touch if you need anything."

When they arrived, they heard someone knocking several times against a metal door. They took a clamp to broke the locker and opened the door.

"We are NCIS Agents, you can come, it's safe." Said Sam, helping them getting up.

"They left some minutes ago" said the boss.

"Yes, we know. How many were they?" Asked Callen.

"They were three. Two of them put my employees in the room, behind us, and the last forced me to change the tire. When I saw the name on the van I sent you a little e-mail but he found out I did and knock me on the head."

"Yes, we can see some blood on your cheeks. Eric? Please send an ambulance, one of the men is hurt."

"It it the tire you changed?" Asked Callen, pointing to a tire that was lying next to them.

"Yes. There were bursts of copper in it, that's why I had to change it."

"Ok, said Sam, thank you for the informations. We're gonna take the tire, it's an evidence for our case. Some LAPD cops will come and ask you some questions, they're on their way."

* * *

**And, the end :) For chapter 4, I mean :) Some spoilers for the next chapter?**

"They must be just here, Deeks!"

"They are not! I can't see anything! What the hell is going on Eric! That's not the position!"

"That is the position Deeks. We are sure it is."

He suddenly heard an enormous explosion. The ground shook for a few seconds and he felt on his knees.


End file.
